Not your average alien story
by samcedeswannabe
Summary: Sam Evans is a special agent from the Federal Bureau of Investigation team, who discovers something or someone very peculiar. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

Samuel Evans jerked out of his sleep and stared around his large dark bedroom. His breathing was ragged and his eyes burned from the continuous lack of sleep. A yawn escaped from his lips as he turned his head to look out the window and he noticed that the sky was full of stars. A small smile tugged at the corner of his plump lips as he pushed his comforter off of his long legs. For as long as Sam could remember, he had had a deep fascination and love for astrology. There was something about the way that the stars shone and the way that they formed that, caused a warm feeling deep in his body. He slowly moved to his window, opened it, and leaned outside as the cool air surrounded his head. The wind made his already tired eyes sting, so he closed them and listened to the night time sounds. He could hear the rustle of the leaves and the distant sounds of animals scurrying through them. Yet, with his eyes closed he could see the nightmare that was plaguing his everyday sleep. He had been having the same reoccuring dream over the past few months and as much as he tried to understand it, it still never made any sense. The autumn wind picked up and nipped at his face. He reluctantly pulled his head back into his bedroom and closed the window.

Sam adjusted his pyjama bottoms and headed out to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He stood in front of the sink and chugged back the cold drink, letting it wash over him and fully wake him up. He sauntered back into his bedroom and climbed into his bed. He rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand, when he saw something move in the corner of his room. His hand quickly dropped to his side as his head jerked towards the dark corner of his room. A figure began to come forward out of the darkness and Sam was able to make out the shape of a very tall person. He quickly jerked back out of his bed and rolled on to the floor. He grabbed his gun from under the bed and aimed it at the feet that he could see from under his bed. The gun remained poised in his hand but Sam froze when he noticed that the person was barefoot with large amethyst coloured feet and smaller darker purple coloured circles. He slowly inched up and peeked over his mattress. The sight caused him to drop his gun on to the ground as he stared at the purple amazon looking woman wearing a long almost translucent white cloak. He could tell that he was staring at a woman because of the swell of her breasts underneath the cloak. His eyes scanned her muscular strong body and landed on her almost fog like coloured eyes. They looked like storms, but he could still tell that she was staring at him. She moved more out of the shadows and he could see her thick curly hair on top of her head. She was anything but grotesque but Sam knew that who or whatever she was, was not human in any way, shape or form. The woman cocked her head to the side and Sam wasn't sure, but he could swear that he saw a hint of a smile play on her full lips.

He quickly stood up and faced her. "What are you…what do you want?" He squeaked out and the small smile fell from her lips. The woman squinted her white eyes and surveyed Sam's frame. She opened her mouth and he heard the most melodious sounds come out, but had no idea as to what she was saying. "What?!" He whispered as he studied the much taller woman. She began to speak the peculiar language again and Sam blankly stared at her. _This is a dream…this has got to be a dream, maybe I drank some bad water….shit I didn't use the filtered stuff. It has to be the excess calcium in my water._ He closed his eyes and counted to ten. _When I open them…the she creature will be gone and I will realise that this was all just a twisted scary dream._ He counted and when he opened his eyes the woman creature had vanished. He tried to calm down his breathing when he realised it was louder than usual. Once he held his breath, he realised that the breathing was coming from behind him. He whipped around and came face to chest with the purple creature. Sam stood there paralysed as he saw her expression move from worry to sadness as she looked him over. Fearing for his life, he screamed and ran to his bathroom and locked the door.

"The fuck? the fuck am I? the fuck was that?" He filled his sink with cold water and splashed his face. "I'm just seeing things…I probably took an expired tylenol earlier. Yea that's it, an expired tylenol." He nodded as he tried to console himself. He grabbed a hand towel that was hanging up and wiped his dripping face. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to get the nerve to head back outside. Once he had said at least ten hail Mary's, he slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner. He quickly walked back into his room and looked around the still dark room. The creature was nowhere to be seen. He even knelt down and looked under his bed. _I'm an idiot…that woman was like 6'5, how the hell could she fit under the bed?_ Even though he had confirmed that she was gone, Sam decided to sleep on the couch with his gun stuffed under his pillow and prayers that he didn't accidentally shoot himself in the head while he slept.

* * *

The next morning after approximately two hours of sleep, Sam took a quick shower and got ready for work. He ran out of his house with a muffin stuffed into his mouth and hopped into his car. Images of the purple woman with the dark small circles all over her body plagued his thoughts on the drive; he tried to listen to some heavy metal to drown out his thoughts, but they were continuous. For a few moments after he parked, he sat in his car and banged his head against the steering wheel. "Snap out of it Evans….it was a dream. A fucked up dream, but a dream nevertheless." He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He eyed the stack of files and inwardly groaned.

"What's up Evans?!" He felt a heavy smack on his back and almost jolted forwards. "You look like death, so, I brought ya coffee." Sam looked up into the hazel eyes of Agent Noah Puckerman and grinned.

"Well thanks Puckerman…I appreciate the insult and the gesture." Puck grabbed a computer chair from another desk and sat down beside Sam. "Just had a rough night." Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Shit man, did you finally get laid?!" He said enthusiastically as he stared into Sam's green eyes. Sam looked around and saw a female agent staring at him with curiosity.

"I don't think agent Moulder over by the coffee machine heard you….maybe you can say it just a bit more loudly." He gave his hazel eyed friend side eye and laughed.

"Dude, you're an FBI agent, if you can't use that to get laid…then what the hell was the point of becoming an agent in the first place Evans?" Puck laughed and then sipped his own coffee. Sam rolled his eyes and scratched his slightly short hair.

"Um…let me think," Sam scratched his scruffy chin. "To help people, to find aliens, and then to get laid. That's the order in my mind."

"Meh…getting laid, having sex, and touching some boobies. That's the order in my mind." Puck flashed some white teeth, looked over Sam's shoulder and then his smile fell. "Shit. Williams is coming." Sam whipped his head around and stared at the tall bald black man heading towards them. Both of the men stood up and faced their boss.

"Evans, Puckerman…" he handed them a folder with a grim expression on his face. "Check out this case and report to MaClain's field in one hour." He nodded and walked away from them.

"Dude reminds me of Cobra Bubbles from Lilo and Stitch." Puck muttered under his breath.

"Not even going to ask you why you know that." Sam smiled and scanned the file. His expression grew tight as he read the report. "Shit." He mumbled. He handed the file over to Puck and grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

"This has got to be some type of joke right?" Puck looked up and realised Sam was way ahead of him and ran after him.

The two donned their sunglasses and walked across the field. The owner of it turned at the sounds of their footsteps. "Yer fellas here for my lil problem?" He asked as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Yep, we'ere here to check out the thing you called in….so let's see it." The owner of the field nodded and walked towards a part of the field that dipped. Puck and Sam followed him and stopped abruptly when he did.

"Here yer are…" He pointed to nothing. The two men quickly glanced each other, "My dog here ran into it the other day." He reached up and placed his hand on the nothingness when the agents began to hear a loud humming. "It shows more when others touch it too." The agents reluctantly placed their hand beside the owners and felt a cold metal. Sam's eyes widended when he saw that the invisible thing they had all been touching was now a solid metal heavily damaged spaceship.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pulled off his sunglasses and shielded his eyes from the sun. He was kneeling over Puckerman, who had fainted once the spaceship had become visible. It wasn't very surprising that he had passed out, considering that neither of them had ever seen a spaceship, but had only heard rumours about extraterrestrial life forms from agents in the office. The owner was staring at the pair with laughter in his eyes and continuously looked away from Sam when he would look up at him. For a brief second, Sam had been paralysed when he realised that what they had actually touched was a real spaceship. It scared him to think that what he had seen the night before may have actually been real.

"Never seen nothin like it," The man murmured to himself. Sam rolled his eyes as he supported Puck's head against his bent knees. He had just realised that Puck had an awfully large head for a man. The thought of just letting his head drop to the ground crossed through his mind as he realised that no real harm could be done since Puck had no brain.

"People faint all the time….not a real surprise there." Sam stared up at the owner. His eyes wandered over the slowly gathering crowd of locals. Many of them looked terrified as they stared at the large vessel behind them. Others were content with taking out their cameras and shooting videos and taking pictures. Sam inwardly groaned. They were going to have to question these people and then clear away their memories. The Department was very displeased with the Men In Black industry for leaking out their secrets. Every now and again the partners would get questions like…are you going to zap our memories now? and it really took away from the fun of the job. Sam knew that they were going to need to call his boss soon and for more reinforcements to come and look at their findings, but he couldn't do any of this with his partner still out cold.

"Nah…I see that kinda thing all the time." he looked over at Puckerman and chuckled. I meant I ain't never seen the ship this good before." The owner stepped back and hooked his thumbs into his jean loopholes. "Usually it's a lot fainter than that." Sam's green eyes shifted from his passed out partner to the very visible spaceship, or whatever it was, in the middle of the field. It was a sleek metallic design with interesting patterns running along the side of it. Like any new toy, Sam wanted to play with it and see how it worked, but he was stuck on the ground holding up Puck. His legs getting weak from the position, Sam slowly stood up, bent over, and smacked his friend hard in the face. Puck jolted up and yelled, "It's an invasion!"

"Shut up Puck, people are around." Sam leaned over and pulled his friend up to his feet. Puck slowly turned his head and stared at the people.

"I meant….it's an invasion of fire ants! step back before they bite you!" He adjusted his tie and Sam took off his own coat on the unusually hot Fall day. "That should throw them off." Puck said with a grin and Sam grinned back and then rolled his eyes once his friend's back was turned. "Did like a huge amount of energy come out of the ship and knock us all out cold?"

Sam cleared his throat as the owner laughed and walked away with his dog in tow. "Um….yea…no. You fainted."

"Did an alien pop out and attack everyone and then I got hit in the head with his laser beam?" Puck tried to keep his cool as he looked into Sam's eyes and realised that he had in fact passed the hell out. He was trying so hard to believe that it had to have been something cooler than just passing out. "Shit man, passed out?! Okay can we just say, that I tripped and fell? You know if anyone asks." Sam laughed and pat his partner on the shoulder.

"No, I actually plan on telling everyone the truth and then reminding you for the rest of your life." Sam smirked as he saw a hint of fear in Puck's eye. "But first, we need to call Williams and let him know that we did find something out here." Puck nodded and surveyed the crowd.

"For a rural little town…they've got some sexy chicks out here man. Dazamn! if you know what I mean. Can't wait to question them and give them my personal number so that they can call me if they know anything or want to see something else that's out of this world." Sam resisted the urge to throw up as he listened to his dearest friend carry on about nothing. For as long as Sam could remember, Puck had always been his best friend. He had always been supportive of Sam and had helped him a lot during his recovery.

"I'll call Williams, you get over there and do some crowd control." Sam pointed over to a group of rather burly men with large bellies. Puck nodded and headed in the opposite direction towards the attractive group of women that he had been eyeing down before. "Or you can go and hit on women….that's cool too." He dialed the department's number and was connected to their bosses office.

"What do you want Evans and it better be damn good." Sam smiled at the familiar greeting.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt your Blues hour?" He said sarcastically with a hint of laughter behind his words.

"In fact you did and you know how much I love my blues, so get to it Ken? What the hell is it that you want." Sam smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Sir…we found an actual spaceship out here in the field. It's large as hell and the crowd is growing by the minute. We're going to need some back up." There was silence on the other line and Sam wasn't sure if his boss had passed out as well.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" the voice roared on the other line and was followed by a loud audible click.

"Oh okay…yes we did do a good job. Oh you want to thank us for being amazing agents? Oh no need, it's perfectly fine!"

"Please hang up the phone Mr. Evans and tend to your job." William's secretary calmly stated into the phone. Sam quickly hung up and flushed in embarrassment. He should have realised that something was up when he didn't hear a dial tone. The crowds noise level had risen immensely, even though Puck was circulating around. Sam noticed that Puck had put up a yellow tape and that some local officers had arrived to the scene. One short very round man sauntered over to him and looked at his suit and scoffed.

"What are ya? Men In Black? Ya'll ain't no Will Smith or Tommy T Jones." The man laughed and cocked his head to the side as he looked Sam up and down.

"Um….it's Tommy LEE Jones, but you can have a C for effort." Sam briskly walked past the shorter man and smirked as he noticed the man with his stubby legs trying to catch up. He reached Puck and tapped him on the shoulder. The olive skinned man turned towards him and Sam could see that he was sweating bullets. "Woah, you okay?" Puck nodded and looked at the crowd.

"I hit on a very large man's wife….and I am kind of scared at the moment. But aside from that, everything's good man." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"You're an idiot, but Williams and our men are on their way. So he can't kill you unless he wants the FBI down his throat." He walked over to some of the police officers staring at the spaceship and instructed them to help keep the residents back. As he made his way back to his partner, he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and stared at a short, full figured woman, with skin as smooth and dark as chocolate. She was staring back at him with unblinking eyes. They slightly unnerved him and intrigued him at the same time. She was wearing a simple white dress, with a warm faux fur lined black jacket, and cowboy boots. Her hair was braided into a simple plait that was draped over her left shoulder. He felt a heat radiating on his chest and a warmth slowly creeping up his face.

"Evans!" Sam quickly turned his head towards his boss. "What can you tell me about this …" He gestured at the spaceship.

"All I know is that it's a spaceship and that you didn't want me to touch it. So that's all I can tell you." Williams rolled his eyes and walked past him to inspect the bizzare findings. Sam looked back over at the woman he had seen staring at him to see that she had disappeared. He groaned and surveyed the crowd to find her milling about, as if listening to the other locals speaking. "Puck," Sam yelled out and his partner turned towards him. "Let's question some people." The hazel eyed man nodded, pulled out his notepad, and began to talk to an older woman.

Sam made his way through the crowd and approached the woman that had caught his eye. "Hello ma'am. I'm agent Evans and I would like to ask you some questions." He bit his bottom lip and she mimicked the gesture, which looked incredibly sexy on her. "Okay so…were you anywhere near this field when the object behind me crashed?" He rubbed his chest as the heat increased. He scolded himself for being so nervous around her.

"No siree." She laughed and looked behind him. Sam's eyes widened as he heard her very peculiar accent. It was slightly sing song like. "Come and listen to a story bout a man named Jed…."

"Um…..the Beveley Hillbillies?" She clapped and laughed, then nodded. "Okay…."

"Thank you for being a friend…travel down the road and back again. Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant do do do And if you threw a party and invited everyone you knew…you will see the biggest gift would be from me and a card attached would say, thank you for being a friend." Sam started to laugh at her absurdity.

"Golden Girls?" The woman laughed and smiled again. "Okay, you're one unique pickle, but I like it." He smiled at her and stared into her doe like eyes.

"You're not very tall eh?" She said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Well hell, a three year old is probably taller than you." She shook her head and laughed.

"Where I'm from….they're up to here." She put her hand up to her throat.

"Really…where are you from then?" A look of fear crossed her face and Sam furrowed his brow in confusion.

"EVANS! pack up and head out, and take the incredible fainting jackass with you. We'll take care of the rest." Williams yelled from across the field. He was speaking to the field owner who was laughing up a storm. Sam looked back at the short woman and extended his right hand.

"Well, uh it was nice meeting you." The woman looked at his hand and extended her left. Sam scratched his head in confusion but awkwardly took it and shook it, when a sharp pain entered his head. _….remembers me?_ Sam pulled his hand away and stared at the woman. "What…did you?….did you say something?"

"Evans! get going!?" Startled he turned back around and stared at Williams. He sighed and then turned to look back at the woman, but she had disappeared. Sam took a step back and looked over at Puck who was approaching him.

"Man, we didn't even get to do the memory thing." His hazel eyed friend folded his arms over his chest. "Fuck, I need a new job." Sam rolled his eyes, but then scanned the crowd for the beautiful woman. But she was nowhere to be seen. "What you looking for?" Sam shrugged and looked back at his friend.

"I don't know…nothing I guess." He grabbed his coat and helped pack up.

"What do you think they're going to do with it?"

"Not sure. Maybe try to break it apart and see what it does?" Puck nodded and hopped into their car.

"Whatever, I'm over this case. Least I got a number." he laughed.

"Seriously?!"

"Yea," Puck pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "555-8976" he read out loud. Sam was laughing so hard that he couldn't even drive. "What?! what?! whatever man you're just jealous."

"Of a fake 555 number? Nope." Sam laughed harder as Puck stared at the paper in dismay.

"Well Shit. Hey it can be real."

"Oh yea? call it." Puck stared at the number a little longer before throwing it out the window.

"Just drive." Sam wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve and drove back to the department. He tried his best to cheer up Puck and forget all about the mysterious woman he had just met.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, would you like a beer to soothe that huge ass bump on your head?" Sam Evans smiled over his glass tumbler filled to the brim with rum, "Or you know, to soothe the ache of being given a fake number?...yea, you might need something stronger than a beer, but that's expensive so... I'm not paying for it." The sandy haired blonde laughed as he took a sip of his cold drink and stared at his bald headed partner who glared at him from across the table. He had been making jokes at Puck's expense all night and he had to admit that he was having an exceptionally good time with it.

"You're an asshole Evans, I ever tell ya that before? If not, I've been meaning to for a long time now." He chugged on his beer and looked around the crowded bar that they occupied. After the case earlier that day, Puck had suggested that the best friends head out to a bar and attempt to pick up some sexy ladies. His game plan was mostly to flash his F.B.I. identification card, wiggle his eyebrows, and have women fall right into his muscular tanned arms. Sam, on the other hand, only tagged along to watch over his partner and make sure that nobody messed with him too much if he became too intoxicated after his impending failures with the ladies. Puck leaned on the table and smirked. "I'm telling you man, electricity shot out of that thing and knocked me the hell out, it was electrifying!" He slammed a fist down on the wooden surface as he shook his head in dismay. "In my opinion, since I touched it first I saved you from the electric charge that should have coursed through your body pal." He sipped the beer once again, "You could be dead right now, I freakin saved your life man." Sam shook his head as he giggled from the alcohol. He realised he might have gotten slightly carried away with how much he had consumed so far, but he figured since the next day was his day off he might as well indulge a little. "Don't you giggle at me mister KEN, you should be thanking me right now. I'm the Puck, that gave a fuck." Puck laughed and Sam rolled his eyes and took a longer sip of the cool liquid in between his hands. His dark green eyes stared into the depths of the dark liquid as he thought long and hard about the beautiful woman he had seen earlier that day. He had thought she was so peculiar, but so familiar and he couldn't for the life of him think of why. Generally, he was very good at remembering faces, especially since it was a large part of his job. But with the shorter woman, he couldn't recall where he knew her or _how _he knew her. "Dude, you need to get laid." Sam's head shot up and he stared into Puck's hazel eyes.

"Wait what? I...I've been laid man, I'm good." He shrugged off the fact that he hadn't had sex in almost a year. He had had it with a woman from work once, but it was awkward, uncomfortable, and simply felt very wrong. Puck stared at him and laughed.

"Yea? I bet, but your hand might be getting really cramped up soon if you don't take a break and actually get a lady...shit, get a man if one would want you and have some damn fun." Sam furrowed his eyebrows at his friend and rolled his eyes again. He wasn't interested in sex, but every time he tried to make that clear to Puck, he was ignored and brushed off. These were the times he really hated hanging out with him outside of the office. He was about to tell his friend to fuck off when he noticed Puck staring strangely at something across the room. Sam stood up and followed his friend's gaze, only to spot the same short woman that had plagued his thoughts all day since that morning. "Dude...you know that chick? She hasn't stopped staring at you this entire time. It's giving me the creeps...but if she'll sleep with you...GO FOR IT." He clapped Sam on the shoulder which caused him to jolt forward. Before he could even retort, he looked down to see the woman in front of him with a kind smile on her face.

"Fancy seeing you here stranger," She extended her hand. "I'm Jones, Mercedes Jones." Sam's foggy vision cleared right up as he gazed upon the woman's delicate features that seemed to be carved out of soft smooth material. Her eyes crinkled up in the corners as she gazed back at him. Sam reached out to shake hands with her when Puck pushed him aside and grabbed Mercedes' hand instead. The warmth in her eyes immediately vanished as she stared at the taller man in front of her.

"Heyyyyy sexay laday," He winked at her as his eyes roamed over her curvaceous body. Sam rolled his eyes and walked away from the pair to get another strong drink from the bartender. He asked for another rum and leaned against the counter when he felt a strong hand clap him on his back. When he turned to find the owner, he found himself staring into Puck's worried eyes. "Uh, dude...she wants to talk to you man." Sam hid the grin that was spreading across his face as he took a long drink from his glass. The feeling that a woman would prefer to speak to him instead of Puck gave him a personal gratification that he hadn't really expected to feel.

"Where is she?" He smiled and held his glass to his lips before his eyes roamed downwards and saw Puck clutching his own hand. The smile immediately dropped and he quickly looked up. "Puck, what happened to your hand man?" Puck looked down at his hand and shrugged.

"Let's just say that she has a really strong grip and does not like to be clam jammed by anyone...which also means you probably shouldn't let her give you a handjob unless you want her to snap your wang in half my friend." Sam tried to process the information but soon realised that he was a bit too drunk to really care. "She's where you left her." Puck grinned and turned around to look for more sane women milling around the place. Sam ran a hand through his hair and proceeded to head back to the table that they had initially occupied. He found her sitting there quietly, her eyes alert as she scanned the crowd. Before he could even speak, she turned to look at him and smile.

"Hi," She said sweetly as her eyes drank him in. "Sit." She pointed to the other chair and he immediately sat down across from her.

"So...Mercedes...that's a very beautiful name, I'm uh...well my name is..." He shook his head as his brain tried to remember his name, but found it difficult as he looked into her eyes and felt flustered. "Shit this is embarrassing." He laughed and she laughed along with him before she leaned forward.

"I think your name is Sam." He nodded his head vigorously and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yea, that's my name... I have no idea how I actually forgot that, I'm just not normally a drinker you know...and when I drink around beautiful women I get flabbergasted...flustered." Mercedes burst out into loud laughter and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have nothing to be flustered about Sam Evans. There's nothing you can say that will make me want to walk away from this conversation." Sam's eyebrows rose up and he slightly chuckled, but was slightly alarmed by her determination to be near him when she didn't know that much about who he was.

"You're speaking a lot differently now...not as many theme songs from old television shows." He laughed, but was truly curious as to how her speech had suddenly changed. Her eyes grew wide and for a moment she looked confused before she nodded slowly and smiled.

"Oh yes, I learned that it wasn't the best way...to communicate with others, they seemed very confused when I tried to talk to them, so I am now trying this way and I think it's good. What do you think Sam Evans?" Sam leaned in towards her and grinned.

"I think it's very sexy...your voice is beautiful...I want to just capture it in this glass and never let it go." He smiled at her and she shook her head and stared at the rum in his hand. "Or a voice recorder...that'd probably make a lot more sense wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, you should stop drinking now, before you forget me." She said with a worried expression on her face. His eyes tried to focus on her face but he could feel himself getting steadily more drunk as he sat there. He hadn't been feeling the effects that much earlier, but assumed that his body was now absorbing the alcohol that he had drunk before.

He waved his hand as a dismissal. "Nah, I'm alright. I won't forget you..." he drunkenly smiled as he drank more of his rum.

"But you already have..." She whispered and looked down at the table in front of her. Sam barely caught what she had said before her head whipped up and she placed her hand firmly on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here, do you live close by?" Sam was trying to follow the conversation and could only nod.

"Yea, I do!" He exclaimed with excitement. He had never met such a forward woman in his life, but he liked it. "But...you sure you want to come over you know...we just met and...I just don't know you and you could be some agent killer or something." He laughed and then became serious. "Are you an agent killer?!" Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I just want to make sure you get home safely. You're not in a state to exactly find your way home. Just, trust me alright?" Sam's job was NOT to trust people, so this situation was putting him into a weird predicament. His defenses were down, his partner was gone, and everything was starting to look like a messed up horror movie. "How did you get here?" Sam bit his plump lip and tried to make a quick decision. He figured if he was meant to die now, at least it was at the hands of a beautiful woman.

"I drove," He rummaged in his pocket and handed her a pack of gum. "Damn, I was trying to give you my keys." He laughed as he dug into his pockets again when he saw her swing his keys in front of his face. "Wait...but I never gave those..." She smiled a secretive smile and hopped off of the chair.

"Let's go." She quickly headed towards the exit and Sam stumbled to keep up with her as she moved through the crowd. He didn't entirely understand how she was moving that quickly and that fluidly through everyone but assumed that her shorter stature aided her in that way. When he had finally pushed through the doors into the cool air, he couldn't find her. He groaned as he quickly realised that he had been robbed by an adorable munchkin in a leather coat. Sighing, he stepped into the parking lot, only to see his car come speeding towards him. Sam jumped back to avoid being hit, when the car stopped beside him and the passenger door sprang open. He leaned in to see Mercedes smiling at him and patting the seat.

"Sorry, I didn't realise your seats had built in heaters, I thought I might have accidently wet myself." She grinned and Sam stood staring at her in complete confusion. "People usually sit inside the car...right?" Sam nodded and slid inside beside her and hesitantly closed the door. "Don't be nervous, I'm a very good driver, I've only crashed really badly once." She smiled creepishly to herself. Sam was about to hop out of the car in fear when she sped off in the direction of his apartment. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched how calm her features were as she drove. There was something so inviting about her that he couldn't quite understand, but it was making him very drawn to her. When they came to an abrupt stop at a red light, she looked over at him and smiled. "What?"

"How do you know where I live Mercedes?" He wasn't sure where the question had come from or what had made him ask it, but there it was. She frowned for a moment before giggling and smacking his arm with a lot of force.

"You told me at the bar silly." She shrugged and continued to drive towards his apartment. He racked his brain to recall if he had told her, but everything was jumbling together and he couldn't recall their exact conversation. Shrugging he smiled and watched her pull into his driveway and turn off the car. "This is a nice car...very fast." She gripped the wheel as she spoke and Sam immediately thought about his wangdoodle and what Puck had said. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee without looking at him, which admittedly gave Sam the chills, but not in a bad way. He was about to place his hand on top of hers when she removed hers from his leg and slipped out of the car. Sam hadn't been in the romance game for a very long time, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been that confusing before. As he moved out of the car, he blamed it on the liquor consumption. He watched as she stared at his dark quiet house. "I've brought you _home._" She sighed and walked towards the door.

"Could you...just slow down." He said breathily as he jogged behind her. "For someone so short, you do move very fast." She handed him the keys and he opened his front door. They walked into his foyer in silence as they pulled off their shoes.

"I hate being this short, I feel like I'm missing everything. I can't wait to be tall." She sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. "I miss my short hair too. I don't like this weave thing, half the time I feel like clumps of my hair will accidentally fall off if I tug on it too hard. Who thought it was a good idea to have hair attached to your head by string?!" Sam stared at her with his mouth partially open. She turned to look at him. "Don't you hate being so short?" The drunken man scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm like a giant compared to you little one." He laughed and she scowled at him. "AND I'm a good height for a man, above average actually." He smiled and she mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch before she moved to walk further into his home. Sam turned the lights on, only to watch them flicker around them. He inwardly groaned as he realised he was going to have to replace his light bulbs again. She walked into the living room and sat down on his loveseat. The flickering lights began to bother Sam's drunken eyes, so he lit a few candles and placed them around the quiet space. He turned off the lights and stared at the calm woman staring back at him from the couch. "You...uh, thirsty?" He tried to turn on his charm as she sat there looking at him. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had come into his house and had he been sober he wouldn't have let her come in this time either. It was all very risky and highly unprofessional. Deep down he knew better, but deeper down he knew that he was lonely.

She smiled and nodded at his offer. "Wine," She said almost seductively. He frowned momentarily and thought about what was in his kitchen. Turning around he walked into the dark room and turned on the lights in the kitchen before he opened random cupboards, praying for a bottle of wine. After finding nothing, he sighed and leaned his head against one of the cupboards. _Grape juice with sprite will do the trick!_ He grinned and then jumped in fear as all of his appliances turned on causing a loud ruckus around him. Sam covered his ears and ran around the room unplugging every single one, before he noticed that the lights were flickering above him and the shorter woman was standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. He took a deep breath and a step backwards as he watched her survey the room in confusion.

"I don't have any wine...I can make some...but it'll take a few years to ferment and shit." He grinned lopsidedly at her before taking a giant step in her direction. "Why...why are you here with me?" He whispered as he lowered his head towards hers.

"Because I..." She shook her head and walked back into the living room. Sam stood there stunned and blew his breath into his hand and sniffed. _I smell like a bottle of rubbing alcohol._ He sighed and followed her into the living room. She was sitting on the ground, rifling through his cd collection that he had alphabetized and organized in a large black binder. He leaned over her and she pulled out Teddy Pendergrass cd and handed it to him. Sam wasn't sure how he knew what song she would want to hear, but he selected track 04 and pressed play. When he turned around, she was standing at swaying to Teddy's _Turn off the lights_. Sam slowly approached her and slid his hands around her waist, allowing them to sway together. Her hands slid up his strong muscular arms and rest on his broad shoulders as they enjoyed the slow, incredibly sexy song. "Sam...I...want you to..."

"Shhh, let's not talk and just...move." He said quietly as he lowered his head again and let his lips hover above hers. She looked deep into his eyes before the cd player began to malfunction and the cd began to repeat. Sam sighed and was about to pull away from her when she placed a hand firmly on either side of his face to pull him close. His eyes rolled back in his head as visions of himself in his pyjama bottoms from the night before stood staring back at him in fear and in horror. A sharp pain coursed through his chest and an overwhelming sense of sadness enveloped him. He didn't understand these feelings and he didn't understand what was happening. He watched himself close his eyes in fear and all he wanted to do was comfort the other Sam, so he moved behind him to attempt to hold him. When he watched the sandy haired other him turn around to look up at him, he felt sick and crushed as he watched himself scream and run away. He felt tall and powerful, but small and weak all at the same time. Lips were on his as he felt a kiss pressed to his mouth. Glimpses of Earth, space, and MaClain's field, tumbled around in his head. Loud screams of pain and fear resounded in his ears and the sound of a startling crash brought him back to his reality. His eyes flew open and he looked down to see Mercedes kissing him deeply. He pushed her back and clapped a hand to his mouth.

"What...what ARE YOU?" He screamed loudly as he felt around for anything he could use a weapon. The hurt look etched over her face made him cringe. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He could feel the alcohol completely gone from his system as he trembled in fear in front of her.

"Sam...I...I'm not from here." She started out slowly.

"NO SHIT!" He panicked and watched as the hurt on her face morphed into a dark anger.

"Don't speak to me like that..." Her voice had deepened and her eyes grew white. Sam gulped and refused to blink.

"Sorry..." he said quickly. Her eyes softened back into their dark brown and she approached him. The taller blonde man put his arms out. "No, please stay away from me...please." He whispered the last plea and saw her shrink back. "Go away, I don't want anything to do with this...with you. I...please just go back to your spaceship and leave. It's better for you before they catch you." She frowned and looked down at her clenched hands before wiping purple tears out of her eyes. When she looked at him again, her eyes had gone back to their cloudy whiteness.

"I would never hurt you Sam..." She held his gaze for a few moments before she turned and walked down the hall to the front door. As she passed by them, the light bulbs exploded sending shards around her and on to the ground. He could hear the front door open and shut, but the closed door didn't drown out the sounds of all the car and house alarms blaring around the block. Sam took a step towards his couch and sat down in a daze as he wondered what the hell was happening to his life.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, this is just a short story that I thought up one random night during the summer lol so bare with it's insanity. Let me know what you think is happening or going to happen if you have the time :D Thanks to that anon who still remained interested or this story would have probably drifted away. Happy New Year ya'll. Thanks to A.W for your help planning this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat hunched over and cold on his couch in the early morning light. He hadn't moved from the living room since his fiasco with the woman from the bar the night before. His cool green eyes stared absentmindedly at the stain on his carpet that had been there since he had moved in a few years ago, he had told himself that he would fix it, but had never quite gotten around to doing it. Leaning back and cringing at the sound of his tightened bones cracking after having been stuck in the same position for hours, he braced his back against the cushions on his couch and stared at the door that she had sadly walked out of. He slowly blinked his stinging tired eyes that he knew, without even looking at them, that they were now tinged with red with his lack of sleep. A long sigh escaped his plump pink lips as his brain raced over the night's events. He tried to recall if there had been any signs that she hadn't been human that he had missed and he realised that there hadn't been any aside from the lights.

The familiar buzzing of his phone assaulted his ears as his eyes slowly looked down to see Puck calling him before he reached down and ignored the call, not wanting to speak to anyone about anything. He knew it was his duty to report what he had encountered last night, but he was scared, not for his own safety, but for the safety of the beautiful creature he had met. His pink tongue ran over his dry lips before he strained to get up and get ready to head to work. He had decided that he would need to tell someone about what had happened and prayed to God that Puck would actually believe the events that had occurred the night before. His body moved through the house as if he were treading water while he grabbed his black suit and tie and placed the items on his made bed. He moved into the bathroom and pulled his shirt off over his arms and glanced in the mirror to see the tall purple creature standing behind him, staring. Sam spun around at an insane speed, knocking over his toiletries to look behind him and saw nothing. His body shook and he kneeled in front of his toilet to throw up as his nerves wracked his body. "She's gone...she's not here. Calm down." He whispered hoarsely to himself before he stood up to jump in a hot shower. As much as he tried, he couldn't get the image of her crying out of his mind. It hurt him to his very core to see the pain he had inflicted on her the night before, but what had she expected? For him to be okay that she was an alien? He leaned his head against the cold tiles and let the hot water bounce off his cool skin, emitting a faint steam.

He assumed that she was alone in the world, just like him, and that she had come to him for the help that she needed. But what could he do? He had never been trained to deal with affairs like these and if anyone knew he had simply let her go back into the world, he would be in immediate trouble. He growled to himself before turning off the water and closed his eyes, his mind tuned into the achiness of his body from having not slept the night before. Slowly, he slipped out into his bedroom and got dressed for work. He grabbed a bagel from his kitchen counter and practically ran through the shards of light bulb that littered the floor in his hallway, he didn't have time to deal with that at the moment and he really hadn't wanted to. He sped through the light morning traffic and secretly hoped that he would be pulled over and arrested so that he wouldn't have to go to work, but of course, he chose to be reckless on the one day that all the police officers seemed to be off duty or busy with something else.

Grumbling about irresponsible law enforcement, he pulled into his parking spot and slammed his car door closed before he made his way inside. Barely looking around at the people around him, he plopped down into his seat and bit into his bagel, slowly swallowing the bite down and realising that he wasn't hungry at all. A heavy hand clapped him on his shoulder and Puck smiled down at him.

"So you didn't answer my call this morning," He winked as he sat down on the edge of Sam's desk. "Does that mean you got some luscious booty in your hands sir? Were you eating some taco bell if you know what I'm saying?" He chuckled and looked at Sam's face. "Bro...what's good man? What happened?" Sam licked his lips and looked down at the slightly eaten bagel.

"I..I can't talk about it right now." The dirty blonde looked around and saw more people milling into work and heading to their desks. It wasn't a place where he could openly discuss something like this. "Can we talk at lunch or something?" He looked up at Puck and saw the slow gears turning inside of his brain.

"Dude...was she a dude? Because that's cool man. No shame in that." He smiled. "Trust me, it happens to the best of us, I mean..." He chuckled, "Look at Eddie Murphy, he bounced right back after that." He tousled Sam's neatly combed hair. "Everyone needs a little love if you know what I'm saying." Sam frowned and narrowed his eyes towards his black monitor screen. Perhaps telling Puck about what had happened wouldn't be the best thing in the world. His maturity didn't seem to go too far. He slapped Puck's hand away and quickly got up to go to the bathroom. Slamming the door open, he immediately put water in his hands and wet his face.

He could hear the bathroom door swing open as he let the cool water drip over the crevices of his features. The sound of toilet paper ripping resounded in his ears before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Reaching back, he grabbed the material and wiped his face. Warm hazel eyes met cool green ones as the best friends stared at each other. "I'm sorry." Sam croaked out. "It's been...a really long day man." He sighed and bit his lip. An unexplainable expression crossed Puck's face as he stared long and hard at Sam.

"What happened?" Puck asked more forcefully this time around. Sam was taken aback by the tone of his voice and looked at the bathroom stalls to see if anyone was around. Noticing that they were alone, he looked at the other man and revealed every single thing that had happened with Mercedes. He felt light headed as he realised that he had taken very little opportunities to breathe as he relayed the information. When he had finished, he studied Puck's expression which had changed from time to time. "Shit..." Was all Puck could say. "You think she went back to the field?" He asked slowly. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I guess so. Where else would she go?"

Puck looked down at his feet and spoke quietly. "Sam I..." He only managed to choke out before their boss, Agent Williams, slammed open the bathroom door and grabbed Sam tightly around his arm. A look of anger flashed over the taller man's features before he dragged Sam into his office and slammed the door behind them.

"HOW COULD YOU LET AN UNIDENTIFIED ALIEN OUT INTO SOCIETY AGENT EVANS!?" He yelled into the other man's face as specks of saliva flew out of his mouth. "WHAT IF SHE EATS LITTLE CHILDREN?! HUH? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL KNOWING YOU JUST LET A WHOLE BUNCH OF BABIES DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOCY?!" Sam paled and looked down at his hands. A strong fist pounded the desk in front of him. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The older man growled.

"How...I...wait what?" Sam was so confused about how the man even knew what was going on. An evil smirk crossed Williams' lips before he leaned forward and glared at Sam.

"You don't think that every single room in this building is bugged to hear what's happening with you idiots? We don't trust any of you for exactly this reason. You're pathetic and you're incompetent for letting something like this slip through your hands." He chuckled darkly as he moved around his desk as Sam let the information soak into his mind. How could he have let this happen? How could he have not known? "We're going to go pick up your little girlfriend now and figure out who the hell she is, what is she, and where is she from? And we'll make sure she knows that she can thank you for that Evans." Sam felt a sharp pain enter his head, his fists clenched by his sides, his body shook, and his eyes narrowed before everything around him went black.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to find himself leaning over Williams who was knocked out cold on the ground in front of him. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at his bruised reddened hands that were throbbing with intense pain. Covering his mouth in shock, Sam slipped out of the office and quickly walked out of the building as fast as he could. Once he had gotten outside, he ran to his car at full speed, still feeling shaky after blacking out and hopped into his car. The only thing on his mind at the moment was warning Mercedes to leave before anyone would go after her. He peeled out of his parking spot and drove through the afternoon traffic to get to her. Occasionally his eyes looked into his rear view mirror checking behind him to make sure that he wasn't being followed. He loosened his tie and looked down at his clothes to see that the seams of his clothes had been ripped. "The fuck...?" He muttered as he sped along to the field. Pushing the irrelevant occurrence from his mind, he reached the field and ran out to the closed off area and hid behind a tree. Everything had changed since he had last been there with Puck. There was a huge tent constructed around the spaceship and Sam could see people with lab coats coming and going from the tent. There were soldiers stationed around the area, with their guns poised by their sides. His eyes surveyed the scene and he tried to determine if Mercedes was there and if so, where would she be?

As he continued to look around, he was grabbed by his collar and roughly turned around. He faced an angry blonde woman with a high bun piled on top of her head and a lab coat draped around her body. "What are you doing here?" Sam stared into her warm brown eyes and cocked his head to the side for a moment.

"I'm here to protect you." He said slowly as her eyes looked deeply into his. As she stood in front of him, her body changed back into the Mercedes he could recognize. Her eyes flashed a misty white and she pursed her lips together. "My boss...he overheard me talking about you to Puck and they're coming to get you. They know you're here, you need to leave." He said in a panic. A sad look crossed her face and she looked towards the spaceship. "I'm so sorry Mercedes, I never...I never meant to hurt you." He reached out to touch her shoulder and felt warmth spread up his arm and through his body. Her eyes shifted back to their warm browns as she looked at him closely as if looking for something in his eyes. Feeling as if they were wasting time, Sam removed his hand from her shoulder and bit his lip. "Didn't you hear me? You need to leave now!" He hissed in urgency. Mercedes frowned and shook her head.

"I can't leave..." she exclaimed, "it's not my ship!" She yelled and then proceeded to peek behind the tree. "I was using some parts from my ship to fix that one, but it's not mine, nor can I operate it." Sam looked at her in confusion. A long sigh escaped her full lips. "The way these ships work...is that the owner is the only one who can operate them, that's how we avoid theft." Sam's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at her and his mind quickly processed the information.

"Who did you come here with? Who's here with you?" He asked in confusion and fear. Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't come with anyone," she paused, "I came here to g-" Her sentence was cut off with the sounds of fast approaching cars. Both of them looked beyond the tree to see about twenty black cars speeding towards the base. Sam would recognize those cars anywhere.

"Shit!" He cursed as he looked at his car that was off in the distance, they would never reach it in time. He looked over at Mercedes who was staring back at him. "Morph back into the form you had a minute ago and blend in with the scientists. They'll take me and not you." He stared at her and she shook her head in defiance.

"I'm not letting you get hurt. I told you I would never hurt you and I meant it." Sam gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his hand down his face. He wasn't sure what he could do to protect the woman in front of him if she refused to co-operate.

"They will you hurt you ten times as much compared to me." He looked behind them and saw some of the FBI agents exit their cars and walk towards the base. His stomach lurched as he recognized all of them from his team, especially Williams, who was walking with a limp. Again Mercedes sadly shook her head. "You don't understand what they'll do to someone like you Mercedes!" He tried to plead with her.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Fuck! Fine." He looked at his car and grabbed her hand, feeling a hot shock attack his nerves. Ignoring the peculiar feeling, he looked at her and nodded. "We're going to run as fast as we can, you got that?" She looked out at the sea of cars and nodded.

"I don't think you'll make it though, not in the shape you're in." Sam frowned at her insult and looked down at his body. He didn't think he was that out of shape, he knew he hadn't worked out for a couple of months but he wasn't what you'd call a slob. Pushing her insult out of his mind, he focused his gaze on his car.

"Well thanks a lot." He slightly shook his head and smiled before he began to count out loud. "One...two...three!" The two bolted out from behind the tree and raced towards his car. They could hear shouting behind them and bullets whizzing by their running bodies. Sam let go of her hand as they ran. "Dodge, don't run in a line!" He shouted towards her. In the distance he could hear heavy footsteps and car engines starting.

"YOU MORONS DON'T SHOOT THE GIRL!" Williams' voice echoed in the heavy air. Sam could see Mercedes ahead of him about to reach the car. He pushed himself as hard as he could and reached out towards the door handle when he felt a sharp hit to his back and an electrical current surge through his body. Every single nerve felt like they had been brutally ripped apart and his eyesight blackened. His muscles gave way and he felt his body slowly hit the ground hard, even though he knew it must have been fast.

"SAM!" Mercedes screamed in the distance. Sam tried to tell her to go, to run, but couldn't move his mouth through the paralysis that the taser had caused. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was hit again with another electrical charge. His body tensed up as the pain swept through his body. His eyes blurrily watched Mercedes run towards the agents as her body began to rapidly shift into the large, strong, purple woman he had seen before. He watched as she picked up armed men and threw them off into the distance. As much as he wanted to get up and help her, his aching body kept him down and shaking on the ground. Mercedes in her natural form was a sight to behold as she ripped guns from the men who had shot at her and knocked them out with them. Sam could hear the loud unearthly scream that flowed through her body as she wrestled and fought the men who tried to jump on her.

"Don't shoot!" Williams' continued to yell. "Get the net! Get the net!" He screamed.

Sam's eyes widened. "No..." He croaked out as he laid on the ground. "Mercy...go..." He whispered out. He knew what the net was and if Mercedes wasn't strong enough, it would surely kill her. Mercedes continued to destroy the men, who had tried to hurt them, in a blind rage and Sam could see them setting up the net in the distance. "Mercy...GO!" He said a bit more loudly and watched her stop in mid throw to turn and look at him with her angry white eyes. She dropped the man who she had been holding above her head and moved to run back to Sam. Before she could even reach him, a large electrified net cascaded through the air and wrapped itself around her body. Sam's ears bled from the scream that ripped through her body as she dropped to her knees, still fighting the net that only tightened as she struggled. He watched as the pain dulled her misty eyes and saw her completely double over to her side on the ground as the electricity continued to shock her.

Sam felt as if a boulder weighed down on his chest as he stared at her unmoving body. Tears streamed down his face as he began to convulse quickly on the ground, his skin feeling as if it were elastic and stretching. However, just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Sam was unable to fight the pain that was still coursing through him and he was overwhelmed with the sadness of having seen what had happened to her. His hand slowly reached out to touch her one last time before his entire world blackened and he laid there, only a mere three feet away from the woman he had come to protect, on the cold dark ground.

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for showing interest in this story, I'm actually quite surprised people like it, so thank you for that. Please review and let me know what you think as it honestly does help me write. I appreciate all of you and thanks to AW for your help.


	5. Chapter 5 (conclusion?)

The consistent sound of water dripping to the stone ground echoed in the dark cold basement of FBI headquarters where an unconscious Sam Evans was bound and incarcerated. A heavy black rat traipsed slowly across his chest in search of a morsel of food to eat in the still room. The buzzing of a small fly alerted the curious rat and caused it to pause in its tracks as it watched it cut through the air and eventually descend on to Sam's nose. The creature slowly moved towards the insect and after a moment of deliberation it pounced heavily on to Sam's face causing the man to jolt out of his state of unconsciousness and scream in a panic. He had remained unconscious on a steel lab table for two days without being administered any food or water since he had been captured that day by his car. The startled rat hopped off of Sam and scurried into a corner of the dark room and peered at the blonde man who was moving his head from side to side. Sam was trying to adjust his cool green eyes to the darkness of the room, but could only make out the outline of a door a few feet away from him. He tried to move his sore arms but quickly realised that his entire body had been strapped down with a strong material. His thoughts ran rapidly through his mind as he tried to figure out where he could be and figured out that he must be in the holding rooms at the bottom of his office building. He remembered being ordered to send some documents to the staff down there once only to hear loud and painful screams echo through the walls every few minutes.

"Mercedes..." He whispered through his hoarse throat as his thoughts finally settled on to the beautiful woman he had attempted to save. If he was right about where he was being held then she would have to be down there somewhere with him too, he just didn't know where or how he would be able to get to her. As if on cue, a loud, high pitched, scream laced with pain and fear echoed through his room. Sam's eyes widened as he recognized hearing it from before. "Mercedes!" He yelled more urgently as he tried to move out from his restraints. "MERCEDES!" He belted out more loudly and continued to scream for the woman he knew must have been in pain. After struggling for twenty minutes, tears began to stream down from his eyes as he realised that no matter what he did he was unable to loosen the binds that held him. Tiredly he laid his head against the hard table, closed his eyes, and hoped for a miracle of any kind. He could hear the door of his room open and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights begin to hum above him as they were turned on. He refused to look at whoever had entered and continued to keep his eyes closed.

"I can take care of him from here." A deep unrecognizable voice penetrated the stillness of the room.

"Sir, we are not allowed to leave anyone alone with him." A higher voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"Direct orders from Williams. Especially after the other prisoner has escaped somewhere in the building, we have to make sure that he doesn't come in here with the intention of breaking his friend free."

"Well I am the head doctor in this institution and I am ordering you to leave me alone with the patient. He's already in a weak state and having you two here can send him into a cardiac arrest before we can even extract a morsel of information from him. So as I said, I will take care of him from here. If it makes you feel better, you can wait outside of the door until I have finished speaking with him." The man cleared his throat. "Plus Agent Puckerman has been missing for a few hours, he's more than likely long gone by now. Or somebody probably killed him." _Puck? God please no!_ He screamed internally. Sam could hear hesitant shuffling before hearing the sound of the door close. He could hear footsteps move closer to him and finally opened his eyes to stare at a white haired man who had a look of concern etched all over his face. He could remember seeing the man once before and knew that he had a reputation of being the most sadistic torturer out of the whole medical staff. Sam refused to show any form of panic on his face and let his eyes roam over the brightly lit room to see if there was anything he could use to defend himself in the event that he was able to get loose.

"Sam." The man whispered. "I'm going to let you go free, but you can't try to hurt me alright?" Sam looked at the man and narrowed his eyes as he tried to determine if this was a trap. "Mercy's on the other side of the building and we're going to have to seriously whoop some ass if we want to get to her."

"Why...why are you helping me?" Sam managed to croak out before the man in front of him walked over to a sink in the room and filled up a beaker with water. He walked back and tilted Sam's head up to pour it into his mouth. Sam didn't trust the liquid and firmly closed his lips.

"Because I'm Puck." Sam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open before the man poured the water into his mouth causing him to choke and sputter. "Yea, long story short, I'm the head guard from Mercedes' planet and was sent down here many years ago to see what the FBI was doing to our brethren from other worlds." The blonde couldn't believe his eyes or his ears as he listened to the man in front of him. "Fortunately for them nothing out of the ordinary happened since I came here and I couldn't figure out how to get into their damn records." The doctor began to unbuckle the straps that were stretched across Sam's body and helped him sit up. Pain ripped through his entire being as his muscles ached from their disuse and the electricity that had coursed through him days before.

"But...I..." Sam started to say before the doctor took a step back and began to rapidly convulse and grow taller in front of him. His muscles began to expand and his colour morphed into a dark blue. A great thick singular fin with white spots adorning it sprouted from the front of his skull and ended at the base before reaching his neck. To Sam it resembled a Mohawk and if he hadn't been so scared he would have laughed. The transformation continued as Puck's eyes amalgamated into one large one in the centre of his face. His bare chest was covered by a blue-ish transparent shawl that was draped over one side of his body and a band of thick rectangular beads covered his forehead. Puck flexed in front of him and let out a long breath.

"Man...it feels so good to be back." He narrowed his one eye and stared at Sam. "After William's grabbed you, they took me into an interrogation room and questioned me for two fucking days. They wanted to know how I knew you and if I saw the alien and all this crap." He shook his head and spoke quietly. "I didn't even know you and Mercedes were even down here until a few hours ago when a guard who was watching me let it slip. Had no choice but to snap his neck and get out of there. Grabbed that bastard of a doctor too and copied his identity to even get down here." Sam stared at Puck in shock as he tried to process the fact that he had been unknowingly best friends with an alien all those years. Despite the circumstances, there was a sense of betrayal that he just couldn't shake.

"We need to get Mercedes." Was all he could manage to say as he still tried to make sense of it all. Puck tilted his head to the side as he studied him and nodded. "This is just...a lot for me to take in right now. I just need to make sure she's alright and then we'll...talk." He said more to himself than to the man who towered over him. Struggling he stood up and stretched out his weakened body. He deeply hoped that he could help her despite the state that he currently was in.

"Are you sure you can do this, maybe you should just chill here for a bit. You're not looking too hot man." Puck reached out and placed a heavy hand on Sam's shoulder causing him to stumble. "Sorry, I forgot about how wonderfully strong I am." He grinned sheepishly and then gave the blonde his familiar cocky smile.

"No, we need to get her now. They're doing something to her...I heard her scream." Sam clenched his fists and Puck's smile fell before he solemnly nodded.

"Let's do this. Stand here behind the door." He slightly dragged Sam to the side and then positioned himself on the other side of the door. "The prisoner's escaping!" He yelled loudly before the door flew open and the guards who Puck had spoken to earlier barged in with their weapons poised to shoot. Sam jumped on to the back of the one nearest him and wrapped his arm tightly around his neck as Puck grabbed the other and broke his back over his knee. The man that Sam was working on flailed about for a few moments until he slunk to the floor in unconsciousness. "Grab his guns." Puck instructed as he rifled through the other guards clothes and grabbed all the weapons that he could find which included two grenades. "Well lookie lookie." He grinned before wrapping them up into his shawl. Sam found some on his man as well and tossed them to Puck before grabbing two guns and looking around.

"Let's go before they kill her." Sam said quickly as he ran out of the room with Puck hustling behind him.

"Slow down shorty, you don't even know where we're headed to yet." Puck looked down at Sam who barely reached his chest as he towered over him at almost 7 feet. He looked around the deserted halls and ran left with Sam following behind him.

"Where is everyone?" Sam muttered as he tried to keep up with his longer limbed friend. There was nobody in sight, which he preferred since he didn't want to have to kill anyone. He had never been a fan of death and merely carried around his gun because they were supposed to, but Sam would rather knock someone out than kill them.

"Looking for me." Puck stated bluntly as they bolted down the halls. He suddenly stopped causing Sam to fly into his back from the abruptness. The blue creature turned to Sam and put his index finger up to his lip to tell him to be quiet. He put two fingers up in the air and then pointed left. Sam could hear voices in the distance approaching them. He looked up to see Puck aiming the gun he was holding towards the people coming towards them.

"Don't kill them, just shoot them in the knees." Sam instructed quietly. Puck rolled his eye and lowered the gun and shot four times. Sam covered his ears to block out the screams as they ran past the two men on the ground who were yelling in pain. One of them had just become a father a few weeks before and the pang of guilt that punched him in the stomach was almost unbearable. He shook his head as he struggled behind Puck who was running. "How much further?" Sam panted out as he was out of breath and exhausted from not having eaten for days. They could hear the screams of the agents who they had left behind and Sam knew that they were going to get someone's attention if they didn't find her fast.

Puck paused before turning a corner to head down another hallway. "She's down this way." He put his shawl on the ground and grabbed a grenade. "Step back." He warned Sam before he pulled a pin out with his teeth and threw it down the hallway. Puck wrapped Sam up in his arms and against his chest, shielding him from the impact and the noise of the explosion. After a few seconds and the sound of alarms going off, the two ran through the debris and smoke, bumping into people who were blindly running past them. They stayed close to the walls as they entered the facility that was a lot more advanced than any other area in the building. Puck dropped down into a crouch beside a desk and pulled Sam down beside him. The blonde was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when they saw two doctors and three armed guards pull a long hospital bed out from a room a few steps away from them. Puck turned to Sam and stared at him intensely with his eye. "I know you hate killing people...but if you want to save her, you're going to have to." He said in a quick whisper. Sam slowly nodded and took a deep breath. Puck turned his head towards the group of people and spoke in a different language that sounded deep and melodious like a piano playing a complicated piece of music. Sam watched as the doctors and the guards paused trying to locate the sound and Mercedes weakly emitted the same melodious language before she began to thrash wildly on the bed distracting the men who surrounded her. "I'll distract them, you need to get her away from those doctors." He handed Sam the remaining grenades. "Use them to get out." Puck hugged Sam quickly, readied his weapon, sprang up, and shot at the three guards before he ran in the opposite direction. Sam watched as they ran after him and he hoped that Puck would make it out okay.

"What the fuck was that!?" One of the doctors yelled at the other. Sam watched Mercedes break free from one of her restraints and snap the arm of the doctor who was trying to hold her down.

"What are you waiting for? Fucking sedate this bitch already!" He yelled out in pain. Sam jumped up from his spot and shot at the other doctors' legs forcing him to fall as the other one turned to face Sam.

"Let her go." He growled as he walked closer to the man with the broken arm. The doctor slowly undid the restraints around her body allowing her to get up and slide off of the table. She had morphed back into her human form and Sam could see that she was extremely weak from something. He ran towards her and wrapped his free arm around her waist before helping her walk backwards with him. They didn't have much time before the rest of the agents in the building came down to take her. "Where's an elevator?" Sam asked the doctor who was glaring at him.

"Why would I tell you anything? They're going to find you both and kill you and when they do I'll dance on your graves." The doctor said darkly.

"Either you tell me, or you won't have any legs, arms, or even a head to dance with." He pointed the gun menacingly at the doctor whose eyes widened in front of him. "One...two...thr—"

"Down the hall to your left." The doctor spat out in fear before Sam helped Mercedes run with him towards the elevator. They stumbled along the debris until they found the elevator in the corner and pressed the button. Sam prayed that it would work.

"Sam..." He turned his head to look at her as she quietly spoke. "You came back...?" Her voice had been weakened by the constant screaming she had done while they ran tests on her. He watched her eyes slip into their misty white as she stared at him. He reached out and touched her cool brown skin.

"I would never leave you here. Ever." He said sincerely before the elevator doors opened revealing two agents who Sam quickly shot at and dragged out of the elevator before pulling Mercedes in with him. There would be more people waiting for them on the first floor and he knew it. With only moments to think, he pulled Mercedes against the number panel, and yanked the pin out of the grenade in his hand. When the doors opened, the elevator was quickly riddled with bullets as they huddled in the corner. Sam threw the grenade out of the doors and held on to Mercedes tightly and covered her ears as the loud explosion shook the elevator shaft around them. Sam ran out first to see ten or more agents crawling around blindly before he pulled the shorter woman out of the elevator with him and ran towards the rear of the building in hopes that there wouldn't be anybody back there. They broke out into the bright sunlight and spotted some people milling about and talking as they had been evacuated from the building. They hid in a corner before they were spotted.

"What do we do now?"Mercedes trembled beside him and he rubbed her back as he held her. "I'm going to morph back, I'll be stronger that way." Sam shook his head.

"Don't. They don't know who you are or what you look like in your human form." He looked at her and rubbed her cheek reassuringly. They all knew what Sam looked like because he had bolted out of the office days before, someone would surely do something if he were spotted. "Just go out there and cause some kind of diversion okay? I'm going to move towards that red car over there and try to get it started for us." Mercedes gave him side eye and shook her head.

"That's a dumb idea." She looked around and Sam frowned. "They're already scared, so we might as well mess with them some more." She grinned mischievously. "Humans believe anything anyways." Without waiting for his response she ran out from the corner and screamed at the people who were there. "IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Everyone who had been standing around screamed and ran in various directions before Mercedes' looked back at Sam and smiled. "See how gullible their asses are? Now let's go." She ran towards the same red car he had spoken about and smashed the window open. He gaped at her for a moment and ran to the passenger side that she had unlocked for him.

"Who are you? Rambo?!" He shook his head as he watched her look at the steering wheel. "Let me hotwire it." He was about to touch the wheel but she smacked his hand away and gave him a dirty look. She reached out, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on the dashboard. The car turned on and she gave him a triumphant look. "Or ...you could do that." She smiled and then a look of worry crossed her face.

"Where's Puck?" She asked suddenly. "I know he was there with you, but where did he go?" Sam looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"I don't know. He ran off with those guards..." He looked at her and opened his door. "You need to get out of here. I'll go back and try to find him, but you need to save yourself." She opened her car door too and stuck her foot out.

"Listen, I'm not some princess who needs to be saved all of the time."

"Says the woman who I just saved." He muttered in annoyance.

"Says the woman who stayed because she could never just leave you here by yourself." She said angrily as she glared at him. Sam stared back at her in surprise as she shook her head and looked at the building. "We need to go back in and get him." She shut off the car and was about to step out when a tired and bleeding Puck in human form ran out of the back door and darted towards the road. The couple stared at him for a moment before Mercedes started the car back up and drove towards him to catch up. Puck heard the engine behind him and turned to point a gun at Mercedes. "If you shoot me I will haunt your ass from the dead." He peered in at her and grinned before running towards the back of the car, he hopped into the backseat.

"Sorry your highness. I didn't realise it was you." He said out of breath as she peeled off into the traffic. Sam turned to look at the exhausted man behind him. He was bruised, bloody, and profusely bleeding from the crown of his head. Sam ripped a piece of his shirt and placed pressure on the spot that he was bleeding. "Thanks Sam..." He said with a tired grin. "I'd kill for a beer or a chick right now." He laughed and grabbed his side in pain. Sam smiled for a moment before he paused and looked at Mercedes.

"You called her your highness...were you saying that as a joke or..." Puck looked at Mercedes and Mercedes glanced at Sam. "What?"

Puck cleared his throat and spoke. "Merom is a very important princess on her planet." He glanced at her and then looked at Sam. "My name's Puccashue and I was the palace guard until I was sent here to do research. I hadn't seen her since she was a lot younger." Puck took the piece of ripped shirt and held it himself as Sam processed the information.

He looked at her as she drove on the highway towards an unknown destination. So far they weren't being followed by anyone. "You're...a princess...an alien princess named Merom...and you came all the way here to do what?" He looked between the two. "Were you going to take over this planet?" He asked in a panic wondering if he had just condemned the world to an alien invasion because he thought he was doing the right thing.

"Dude, why the hell would we want this polluted, dusty ass, hot as fuck, evil as hell, twisted planet? The people who are already on it don't even want to stay here." Puck spat out in disgust. "Trust me we don't want this planet. Merom only came down here to -"

"Get something that was taken from me." Mercedes cut him off and stared ahead. Sam stared at her for a moment and then looked at a small cut on her hand. He leaned in to peer at it and noticed that there was a red light blinking from it. "What are you looking at?" She turned her hand over to quickly look at it. "WHAT IS THAT?" She asked in a panic as she continued to drive. Sam opened the glove compartment and rummaged around to see if he could find something sharp.

"Puck, there's a tracking device in her fucking hand we need to get it out now!" He yelled as he tried to find something that could cut into her skin. Just as Sam found a Swiss army knife, the side view mirror was shot off the side of their car. Puck looked behind them and stared at four black cars that were travelling behind them. Mercedes sped up and weaved through the cars in front of her.

"We're almost there" She muttered to herself as she cut across the lanes and exited down a ramp. Sam grabbed her hand and looked at her. "DO IT!" She yelled before Sam cut into the still healing flesh and pulled out the little microchip. He threw it out of the window to the side of the road. He ripped another piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding hand before he lightly kissed the top of it. She quickly looked over at him and drove off into a corn field. They suddenly stopped amidst the corn and hopped out of the car. "Over here." She ordered and ran through the field as they tried to dodge the long stalks. Puck hung back a bit as he was the most injured out of the three. "It's just over..." She started to say and stopped mid sentence. Sam moved around her to see agent William's and two other agents pointing a gun towards them.

"Evans...thank you for bringing our prize here. Now step aside and let us do our job." Williams said with an evil smirk as he slowly moved towards them. Sam quickly stepped in front of her and blocked her from Williams view.

"Run Mercedes." He said quietly enough for only her to hear.

"I can't leave you Kosam." He heard her reply tearfully. _Kosam...Kosam..._His mind hustled to think of why that name was so familiar to him.

"You mean nothing to me agent Evans and I'll kill you in an instant really." Suddenly Puck who had been slowly moving behind them had heard what was going on and had moved through the corn field to end up behind the two other agents who were with Williams. He jumped out from between the stalks in his alien form and knocked their heads against each other causing Williams to turn around as Sam leapt towards him and knocked him down to the ground before he could shoot Puck. The larger man wrestled with Sam and shoved him to the side as Mercedes in mid transformation ran towards them to help the struggling blonde. Agent Williams grabbed his gun and aimed it at her. Sam's body began to violently shake as he jumped up from his spot on the ground and leapt in the air as the sound of the gun shot rang out. He felt his body hit the ground hard, but felt no pain. _I'm dead...I died._ He said to himself before he heard a loud snap and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Open your eyes...open your eyes." He heard a melodious tune and struggled to look at a fully transformed Mercedes. Her eyes were misty and she was smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks. Puck in his transformed state looked down at Sam and smiled widely.

"Welcome back bud." Puck's voice sounded different, as if he was singing, but Sam couldn't understand why. Puck laughed and Mercedes pulled Sam against her chest. He was confused as he looked between the two.

"Am I dead?" His own voice sounded foreign to him as he spoke. Mercedes shook her head no and smiled. "I feel dead." He stated as he looked at her, she lowered her head and kissed him deeply, which caused his mind to jumpstart.

_He was on a balcony in an elegant beautiful castle. His eyes roamed the sky which teemed with shooting stars on their way to fill up the moon. Absentmindedly, he pet the tiger like creature that sat beside his legs, an animal he had owned since he had been a young child. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to figure out how he would be able to fix things for himself and his future bride. He was tired of fighting with his father and step mother over his choice of love and as the prince he felt that he deserved to be heard. Suddenly his pet got up and ran off into the shadows of the palace hall that led to the balcony. Kosam looked to the side to see the beautiful amethyst woman approach him with a smile on her face before she bent down to scratch the tiger behind it's ears._

_"Merom..." Kosam breathed out in the native language of his planet. She looked up at him before they ran towards each other and he swept her up into his arms. "I am so sorry." He whispered against her smooth skin. Her misty white eyes held his and he lifted his green hand adorned with white stripes to rub her cheek._

_"Kosam...I love you very much and we will find a way to marry, even if your family does not agree. My kingdom awaits our marriage with open arms and they happily anticipate the merger of our worlds." She placed a soft kiss to his mouth. "We will find a way my love." He pulled her close to him as he towered over her and nestled his face against her white thick curls."_

_"I will force them to see my point of view. Our kingdoms together will only make us stronger," he pulled back to look into her eyes. "We will become king and queen and rule a kingdom of love and power." The amount of love that he had for her surpassed anything he had ever felt before. She would be his queen and they would live in a world of peace. He knew it was customary to marry the wealthy from his own world and to avoid the union of two kingdoms, but he couldn't help the love that he had felt for the princess._

_"Speak to them kindly and calmly Kosam. It is easier to attract flybulars with sugarites than with vinegargs" She caressed his face and rubbed their noses together. "You will fly to my kingdom tonight so that I can keep your dreams at peace. I want you to lay with me." Kosam nodded and placed a light kiss upon her lips. _

_"I will be there my princess. I love you." He would fight for her until their worlds stopped spinning and as much as she wanted him to be calm, he would do what was necessary to have her. The slight growl from his tiger alerted the presence of an intruder. His step mother with the same green skin with stripes and cold white eyes approached them._

_"She must leave now, we have business to attend to that must not be heard by...outsiders." Kosam glared at her and Merom sighed. With that his step mother quickly left the balcony leaving the couple behind. With one last kiss his future bride turned and walked away before pausing._

_"I love you too Kosam..." She gave him a sad smile and left him there alone. His tiger rubbed its face against his owner's leg as a form of comfort._

_"I'll see her tonight...I'll fly there as soon as I can. Nothing will stop me." He knelt down and hugged the animal to his chest._

Mercedes broke the kiss and stared down at him. Sam quickly blinked and lifted his hand to see the familiar green skin patterned with the white stripes. When he opened it a warm bullet was nestled in his palm. "I...I caught it?" He asked in surprise as his eyes searched hers.

"Yes my love...you saved me." He reached up and brought her lips against his for a moment before letting her go. She smiled and rubbed their noses together. Sam looked at Puck who was awkwardly standing there.

"Sorry Puck." He laughed and Puck rolled his eye before smiling.

"Well I did want to see you get some, but I never meant literally." The blue man laughed and looked down at the couple.

"I should kill you for that by the way." Mercedes growled at him.

"Hey...I didn't know when or if you were coming here alright. You should be thanking me for taking him under my wing when I found him crashed in that field." Mercedes slowly nodded.

"My ship, I forgot about it..." Sam racked through his memories. "I was coming to see you and something happened to my ship...it wouldn't let me fly it...like something else was controlling it." Sam looked at the pair in a panic. "I think someone was trying to hurt me."

"Who would want to kill a prince?" Puck asked mostly to himself.

"Someone who didn't want us to marry..." Mercedes spoke up. Sam looked at her and then at the ship that he was now able to see a little bit off in the distance.

"I think we should stay here on this planet where we can be together. Live with the humans." Puck and Mercedes stared at him as if he were dumb.

"You want to stay with the humans who are trying to kill us?" Puck stated bluntly with his hand on his hip. "Don't get me wrong, I know you're a prince and all but that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. And I say a lot of dumb shit sometimes."

"I'm serious, Mercedes we can live a life here...we can send the ship back and let everyone see it leave this planet. They'll think we were on it and leave us alone. Puck you can go home if you want to..."He looked at Mercedes. "Merom...I won't force you to be here, we can leave if you want to."

She thought hard for a moment and looked longingly at the ship. "I miss my family...but they'll understand. I don't want to be away from you again."

"Well if you guys aren't going back, like hell I'm returning back up there to be put in jail for leaving royalty on this shithole of a planet." Puck grinned and moved towards the ship. "If we send it off, you do realise that we're trapped here right?" He paused and looked at them.

The couple turned to look at each other and nodded. "We do, but we'll be okay if we have each other."

"Alright then." Puck ran to the ship and hopped on to start it up.

The former blonde man looked at the woman in his arms. "It won't be easy princess." Sam spoke as he held her close to him. "Are you really sure you want to stay here?" Mercedes kissed his green cheek.

"I've searched many years to find you Kosam...I can't lose you again. I'll be where you are." Sam leaned over and kissed her passionately before Puck ran towards them.

"We better get out of here. It's about to take off and we don't want to be around it when it does." Mercedes helped Sam up and the trio ran towards the car. They tried to get in before they realised that they would need to shrink back into their human forms to get inside. Once that had been accomplished, they drove off back to the high way and headed towards Sam's house. The loud boom alerted them to look upwards at the sky as they watched the ship visibly soar away. "I put it on a slower speed so that those sci fi dorks can get pictures and shit." Puck laughed.

Sam reached out to hold Mercedes hand and looked at her. She smiled at him, the corners of her doe eyes crinkling before she stared at her ship leaving the earth. Sam brought her hand to his lips as he drove and took a deep breath. He was scared and didn't know what they would do or how they would survive, but with his fiancée by his side he felt as if he could do anything. "Here's to a new life princess."

A/N: Hey lovelies! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm still trying to figure out if I want this to be my final chapter or not, so let me know what you think. Should I end it here or continue? Anywho, please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter if you have time. It always helps me to see and thank you to those who do review, I love your thoughts and ideas. Thanks :P Also, if you type in **not your average alien story tumblr **into your google and click the latest instalment you can see pictures of the characters in alien form.


End file.
